


Correspondence

by 555Dragon_Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555Dragon_Q/pseuds/555Dragon_Q
Summary: Dear Malfoy...The war is over and it’s time for everyone to start moving on.Hermione and Draco write short letters to each other- maybe an unlikely friendship will grow.





	1. 1

\---

Dear Malfoy,

I found your tie. I went to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry as part of the volunteer clean up group. It was on the floor, in the rubble. A green Slytherin neck tie, D.X. Malfoy printed neatly in ink on the back label.  
I burnt it.  
As you can see since I'm sending it along with this letter.

In my defense though, it wasn't the greatest time to find an item belonging to a person I find responsible for the death of the greatest wizard I'd ever met. The tie of a person who tormented me and my friends for years, followed in his father's footsteps and stood by while his aunt tortured me. So you can see why it was easy to burn the tie.  
Still the action is regrettable as your tie did nothing to me. We’re trying to build a new world here- a better world- and I need to be able to move on from the past. We need to all grow up. So along with the charred clothing item I'm sending you the sum total of 2 Sickles and 18 Knuts. This should be enough to replace the tie.

Hermione Jane Granger

P.S Harry received your mother's request. He'll be speaking at both your trials.  
.....................

Dear Granger,

I won't be needing the tie anymore as my time at Hogwarts is over. So I'm returning your money. Feel free to burn any of my items should you find anymore while doing your repairs. 

Potter spoke at our trials at my mothers begging. You on the other hand were under no obligation to be so kind to us. We're grateful Granger.

Draco Xavier Malfoy

P.S Mother would like to donate funds to help with the repairs at Hogwarts

....................*

Dear Malfoy,

I'm not sure what to say. I don't often...That is to say I usually behave in a more...appropriate manner. My actions were regrettable and I find that I must now humble myself and apologise.  
I'm sorry. I'm better than this. 

Hermione Granger

....................

Dear Granger,

Remember when you were 12 and I called you a filthy mudblood?  
Not to bring up the past; or to insinuate that you'd be so petty as to inflict revenge on me, no. But, considering I am the little prick who said such awful things to you at such a young age I think I ought to have tougher skin.  
I'll be honest with you, you struck a nerve. Were I a less proud man I would've apologised to you there and then. I'm sorry that you had to lower yourself to my level. 

As to the matter of your apology. You're forgiven. I'm not about to hold a grudge on a war hero who spoke at my trial for saying something mean to me. Especially considering how long overdue it is.

 

Draco Malfoy.

........................

Dear Malfoy,

You don't have to forgive me just because I spoke at your trial. I've addressed this before, I wanted to speak there. You don't owe me for that. 

Am I a terrible person for feeling slightly good on the revenge front? Yes, probably I am. Again, really sorry.

Hermione. 

 

......................*

Granger,

I found your cat. I wish I could send him with this owl as the orange critter really is beyond infuriating. I've fed him. Twice already.  
I'm off to Canada tomorrow but I will drop off the abominable creature at the house of one Blaise Zabini. Please fetch the orange devil there at your earliest convenience. 

Draco Malfoy.

...................

Malfoy,

Crookshanks loves you too by the way. Thank you so very much for finding him. I think Ron let him out not so much by accident as he claims. The poor thing must have been so frightened before you came and rescued him.  
I know this may seem odd but is your friend Blaise always so...so...I struggle, really, to put it into words.

Hermione.

...................

Granger,

Whatever it is about Blaise you struggle to find the words for the answer is, yes. Yes, Blaise is always as Blaise is.

Draco Malfoy.

..................

Malfoy,

How's Canada? We're supposed to return to Hogwarts soon. Harry, Ron and I. But I couldn't help thinking about what other options might be out there? I know, little Miss know-it-all having doubts about returning to school. Gasp.  
What are you doing in Canada? It’s none of my business I’m sure but I’m sticking my nose in it none the less. You’ve become some mystery since the end of the war. 

Hermione.

...................

Dear Granger,

What am I doing in Canada? Now that's a question. I'm tracking a dragon. My dragon.  
Yes, my rich aristocrat parents bought me a dragon when I was nine years old. Valar- that's his name- is a beautiful Montag-German Horntail. I had to send him to Bulgaria in 5th year to find a mate and he'd grown too big for even our hectors of land. Unfortunately Valar escaped a few months back. They suspect he was trying to find his way back home- to me.  
And yes, before you ask, chasing dragons is as fun as it sounds.

 

Draco Malfoy.

..............

 

Malfoy,

We've taken a vote here in the Gryffindor common room and it appears only two of us seem to believe that you had at any point in time a pet dragon named Valar. Neville and I are the only ones to say you path is true. With that said once you find poor lost Valar- and I do believe you will- please send proof. 

Blaise has taken to talking to me and I must say I am getting used to- and rather quite fond of his particular brand of personality. He sends his love-apparently blokes don’t send letters to their friends even when they miss them like crazy. Idiots.

Hermione.

.................  
Granger,

Eat your hearts out Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy.

....................*

Malfoy,

To quote Ron's response to the picture you sent me, " bloody hell".  
I won't go into what the others said. In summary; that's a big dragon and you're and idiot for standing so close.  
Question. Now that Valar is in your custody what do you plan on doing? Surely you won't bring that beast back to the Queen's land?  
Rita Skeeter has written a rather interesting article about you in the latest prophet. It’s more of her usual- see for yourself. Bet you’re regretting ever aligning with her.

Hermione.

...............

Granger,

Beast? Really? How's your orange cat?  
And I've taken him back to Bulgaria. It's fun here. Your friend Krum sends his love...he seems to think that you and I are friends and that messages can be sent via me. This is not the case. As such, should you feel the need to express your love make use of one of the many owls in the Hogwarts owlery.

As you can well guess Granger, I regret aligning myself with many a character.

Draco Malfoy.

P.S. Krum said, and I quote, " Tell her not to date red faced ginger fool." 

.........

 

Malfoy,

Ron- who is not my boyfriend- is not someone for you and Viktor to make fun off when you’re drunk and playing with dragons or whatever it is people do in Bulgaria. I appreciate that you two have become good friends over the last few weeks but stop giving him ways to insult Ron. And before you deny it- Weasel King is very obviously one of yours- ferret.

Hermione.

......................

Granger,

I've sent a package along to apologise for goading Krum to tease your friend. It should keep your orange beast preoccupied- that way it won't wonder off, Merlin knows if that thing gets to the dungeons Slughorn will skin it for potions ingredients.

Draco Malfoy.

.....................*

Malfoy,

So Crookshanks and the miniature Valar- who I've named Trident- are getting along very well. So well actually that Crooks doesn't cuddle with me anymore. Or even blink in my direction. I've never done this before- on account of how rude it is- but I might have to return your gift. Don't get me wrong Trident is amazing really but I find I'm quiet a jealous creature.

Also, Luna said she saw you- or someone with your great likeness- in Hogsmeade. Was it you? Your adventures overseas can’t be over so soon?

Hermione 

....................

Granger,

Was it me? Lovegood and I met for tea only this afternoon, perhaps she may tell you if it was me or a great likeness.

 

Draco Malfoy 

.....................

Malfoy,

Are you coming back to Hogwarts? I ask because Blaise says you're giving him the go around and not giving a straight answer.  
Also Luna says you were in Hogwarts yesterday, that the two of you had tea in Slughorn's office. So are you? I ask because if you are, then certain members of my house will need a little preparation for your return. Writing letters may be easier for me but I fear some may need time to adjust.

Hermione

....................

Granger,

I am a student of Hogwarts yes but preparations are not required- at ease soldier.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2

Malfoy,

I'm writing to you because Harry would make a mess of this.   
Luna told us she is spending Christmas with you in New York. That sounds wonderful and I wish both of you the best time.  
Now, you may not be aware of this but Luna Lovegood holds a very special place in Harry's heart- in all our hearts really- and he just wants to be sure that you understand that her safety is important to him. And if she should be harmed he'd be quiet disagreeable.  
I don't fully understand the parameters of your relations with Luna but I hope you'll be good to her. The war did a number on all of us and Luna...well she deserves to be taken care of. She likes you, and not forgetting her stay at your home last year, she trusts you. 

Hermione

.......................

Granger,

So Potter is sweet on Lovegood? When did that happen I thought he was into Weaselette. Anyway tell him to calm down, his girlfriend will be fine with me. Maybe is the similarity in hair colour but she's grown to be a sister to me. I have regrets, a lot of them, and at the top is that anyone was ever harmed at my family home. 

Draco Malfoy

........................

Malfoy,

That's not what I said. I'm happy you and Luna are close but I didn't say anyone is sweet on anyone okay.

Hermione.  
.......................

Granger,

Potter's secret is safe with me.

Draco Malfoy

...........................

Malfoy,

There is no secret.

H.

...........................

H?

Got it. Won't tell Luna he's in love with her.

Draco Malfoy

.........................*

Malfoy,

What did you say to Luna? You know what I don't want to know. Harry is happy. Luna is happy. So I don't actually care.

I found another one of your belongings. Your Slytherin Quidditch Jersey. I found it in the room of lost things. The elves cleaned it up and I'll return it to you when you next visit Luna.  
H.

........................

Malfoy,

I'm sorry about today. I think when I see your face my mouth just becomes... automated. I just... at least you got your Jersey back right?

H.

............................

Malfoy,

I saw a glimpse of you in Hogwarts today. I know I know. You're a student here- no further answer.

H.

........................

Malfoy,

You got my letter from two weeks ago right? The one where I apologised for insulting you unprovoked? If you didn't then I repeat some of its contents. I am Sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's not even a true reflection of what I actually think about you. I don't know why I said it. Sometimes I just... look I know you’ve changed, we all have.

H.

........................

Malfoy,

Blaise - the idiot- fed Trident chocolate and now he's not looking so good. I've read book after book and done what they all say to do but he's not showing signs of healing. You know about dragons, even their miniaturised versions I'm sure. Help me.

H.

...........................

 

Malfoy,

Thanks for sending Luna with a cure for Trident.

H. 

........................

Malfoy,

Remember when I punched you? In third year? I do. It's one of the better memories where you're concerned. I'd really like to punch you right now. I bet I'd like it just as much as I did all those years ago.

H.

.....................

 

Dear Hermione Jane Granger.

Firstly I'll begin by pointing out that Luna is making me write this letter. She's even hovering over my shoulder to make sure I'm not drawing the Nargles.

I forgive you. I won't rehash my reasons for never holding a grudge against you. Don't ever feel guilty for insulting me.  
I'm glad my remedy for Trident did just that. I'll confess I was surprised at your apparent worry over his health when I was still waiting for the poor fellow to be returned.

I know I've ignored your letters recently but we'll move on and I'll address a response to you most recent one.  
Yes I remember when you punched me. I remember Madam Pomfrey had to fix my nose and stop the bleeding. Then she had me drink some vile potion because I had a spitting headache. Oh did you know I have /thalassemia magia/ ? It's sort of like the wizards version of being anemic. I'm mostly fine and I have potions to take before quidditch matches where I might get hit in the head and bleed. But should I just hit my head and bleed without having taken those potions well...then I'm not so fine. But I am so very glad you enjoyed it Granger, really. And hitting me again would be okay too but you should just tell me prior to the event so that I am able to prepare myself.

Draco Xavier Malfoy.

P.S Don't feel guilty Granger, remember your overgrown bird. Remember that you don't like me. And remember that it's okay that I ignored your letters because I am just a git.

..........................

Granger,

I don't know what to say... only that displays of emotion render me quite uncomfortable... I've only recently become used to Luna's need to grab at my person at random intervals of excitement. Slytherin girls you see aren't so... touchy feely. Even my own mother... I love her and she loves me but we don't spend much time embracing.  
Be that as it may, I'm aware of how it may have looked when I pushed you off my person. I assure you it's not the case. I saw how hurt you looked and your thoughts were really loud.  
Sorry to have offended you.

Draco.

.........................

*Draco*,

You realise we're friends now. You signed DRACO. Just Draco.  
Luna explained to me about the hugging. Then Blaise explained to me that it's not a Slytherin affliction- or even a Malfoy one - but rather a Draco problem.  
You don't like being touched?   
I have to say it doesn't suit you. The look of you screams 'give me your attention'.  
But anyway, I'm just glad we're past the stage of you ignoring my letters or of Luna forcing you to respond. 

I like being your friend, Draco.

Hermione.

..........................

 

Granger,

I don't think that is how people become friends. And besides I have yet to address you casually so cease your excitement. 

Draco Xavier Malfoy

.....................

Granger,

There was no need for you to explain what I witnessed today.  
Reason one of why I needed no explanation: I wasn't supposed to be in that particular corridor at that particular time. You are aware that I have a special arrangement with Hogwarts- an arrangement I shall not be delving into- and I was not supposed to be where I was.

Reason two: No guy, even Weasley should have to hear that the girl he is snogging is only doing so due to a severe lapse in judgement.  
Rude Granger, very rude.

Reason three: I thought you and the Weasel King were and item and so witnessing you two in the middle of a disturbing snog was not a surprise to me.  
With these reasons and more I beg of you, should I happen on the two of you again, ignore me as I slip away.

Draco Malfoy

.....................

Draco,

How could you think Ron and I are together? I told you months ago that was not the case.   
And you're right- I hate to admit it- but I did hurt Ron's feeling. I don't know how to fix that. I seem to have skipped the class where boy girl interactions were explained. I mean damn if they’d given me a textbook I would have read it cover to cover. I don’t know if you know this but I really like reading. 

Hermione  
....................

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to pass the time :)


End file.
